


brotherly basement bonding

by marriedtojbiebs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Weight Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/pseuds/marriedtojbiebs
Summary: Gerard welcomes Mikey (and his freshman fifteen) home for the holidays.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fat Kid Utopia: Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	brotherly basement bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotelmirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotelmirror/gifts).



> Posted on behalf of a member of the Fat Kid Utopia 2020 Secret Santa! Merry Christmas Mandy!! ^3^

“Gee, Mikey’s here!”

  
Gerard looks up from his most recent comic sketch, clearing his empty cereal bowl from the couch. Mikey shuffled down to the basement, slotting into his favourite spot next to Gee... but he certainly had grown since they first started coming down here.

The freshman fifteen had certainly made itself known on Mikey’s once-slim figure. His tummy had rounded out, losing a lot of its shape... but below the waistline was where it had really seemed to expand. His ass looked like an overfilled heart-shaped balloon crammed into his jeans, his thighs more than equipped to support it. Gerard could tell with the fraying on the inside leg of his jeans he was suffering from a fair bit of chub rub.

  
“Hey Mikey, how’s college been?”

  
“It’s college, y’know?”

  
“Yeah. I felt the same way about art school. But I’m sure you’ll get there.”

  
“Eh. I don’t really want to think about it. Can we just put on a horror film and hang out?”

  
“Sure, whatever you want.”

  
Gerard sets up the VCR and decides to get into bed instead. Mikey is home, so there’s really only one way to welcome his dear brother home.

  
“It’s so cold down here.. the dorm rooms have better heating.”

  
“Well, get into bed then, you won’t be shaking like a leaf.”

  
Gerard sees a slight playful smirk run across his face as he crosses the room slipping into be with Gerard. He felt the bed dip as his brother entered, a large divot forming around Mikey’s more than generous ass. He’s so... bottom-heavy. He curls into Gerard’s arms, cosying up against him.

“Mm, I’ve missed this.”

  
Gerard nods pulling him closer timidly resting his arms around his brother's middle. Soft and warm... Mikey looks down at his brother's hands, looking tensed to move as they rested on his expanded middle. 

“Yeah... I know I’m fat again.”

  
“It’s not a bad thing," he mumbled slightly sighing as he tries to focus on the syrupy bright red gore smattering the scene playing on Gerard’s small TV.Gerard can sense the tension in Mikey’s body — he’s not fully relaxed as he usually would when they’d share his bed together. He flips him over, kissing Mikey directly on his lips, the grimace he held on face melting.

  
“I hope you don’t have a girlfriend.” He kissed Mikey’s jaw before moving his way down Mikey’s throat, leaving soft nibbles and small bruises. 

  
“Nng... oh... no... nothing... uh... Serious...”

  
He leaves a trail of kisses down his brother’s body. He lets his pace slow down, savouring the feeling of leaving gentle kisses over the crest of Mikey’s belly. “It’s nice to see you look so soft and cuddly. It’s how I see you, y’know?” He smooshes his face into the chub, loving the give of the doughy, pliant flesh. “And honestly... It looks really good on you. You look real fucking hot.”

  
Mikey blushes at the attention Gerard was pouring onto his extra flesh. “Are you just gonna smother yourself in my fat or are we gonna do something?” he asked, squirming slightly. His semi-erect cock pressing into Gerard’s throat.

  
“Of course. I’m just letting you know I still think you look good, really good.”

  
Gerard was surprised to find himself enjoying his brother's new figure but nonetheless, a large patch of wetness had formed and his cock stood proudly — the only article of clothing he was wearing apart from an Iron Maiden t-shirt. He lets his hands follow the natural curves and contours of Mikey’s body, resting on his hips, his fingers resting on the waistband of his jeans. Even laying down, a considerable amount of flesh oozes over. He can only manage to wiggle a finger in between his skin and the waistband of his jeans. “How’d you manage to stuff yourself into these?”

  
“Th-these are my fat jeans.”

  
He smiles, kissing at the pudge as Mikey blushes looking away. “You’re looking at me... weird... can we just... hurry up and fuck or whatever?”

  
“Can I eat your ass? I bet it feels like heaven being between these two cakes.”

  
“Y-yeah... That sounds good.” He turns over, pressing his hotly-blushing face into the pillows.

  
Gerard hooks his fingers in the belt loops, having to use a decent amount of force to drag the jeans down enough to get to Mikey’s hole. His cheeks looked like well-risen bread but far more jiggly and delicious. He spreads his brothers legs as much as he can with his jeans painted on. He tentatively leaves wet kisses on the bared flesh... grazing his teeth over the thickest part. It earns him a slightly frustrated whine from Mikey. 

Deciding it was more than enough teasing for one day, he spreads Mikey’s cheeks. He suckles on the puckered hole, easing Mikey into it before beginning in earnest to breach the tight ring with his tongue; he knew he was practically slobbering. But with the noises and the heaven of the soft dense cheeks against his face, who could blame him?

  
He takes his time sampling at the warm musky taste of his brother on his tongue, always seemingly new but familiar at the same time. There was something so right about it all, his brother presenting himself to be devoured so eagerly, letting himself be feasted on. The mere thought of the illicit decadence Gerard was engaging in sent a shock through him. He pulls himself out from his briefs stroking himself to the feast of flesh and the sweet sounds his brother lets out. 

  
“Gee... don’t think I’m going to last...”

  
Gerard doubled his ministrations fucking Mikey’s hole with his tongue. His hand rubbing himself, wanting to finish with his brother. 

  
“God!” He feels his brother tense and then slacken as he lets out a series of moans then collapses into his mattress. He comes up from the musky wet heat between Mikey’s crack, resting his face cheek to cheek with Mikey, stroking himself to completion against his brother's slackened form. “Fuck, Gerard.” 

  
“I love you.”


End file.
